


A Night In Denobula

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Other Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Hoshi visit the Phloxs on Denobula. Sato/Feezal, Sato/Tucker/Feezal, Phlox/Feezal. (08/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Refers lightly to events that happened in the second season episode "Stigma." Part of the Femme Fuh-q Fest Round XV.  


* * *

Phlox opened the door and with a smile, greeted Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato. 

"Commander!!" The Denobulan grasped Trip's hand with a firm shake then turned to Hoshi. "And Ensign...welcome," he took her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers. "Please, both of you do come in." He turned and led the two humans into a small sitting room off the entrance hallway. 

Encouraging them to sit he asked, "How was your trip down?" 

"Very nice," said Hoshi. "Denobula is a beautiful planet!" 

"And you weren't kidding about it being crowded!" added Commander Tucker in his soft Southern accent. 

Phlox laughed jovially. "Let me just say that I'm honored you would spend a few days of your shore leave with me here. It was nice of the Captain to give us a chance, however brief, to go home for a day or two. My second wife, Feezal, will be joining us later this evening." He looked carefully at Trip, "You remember her, don't you Commander?" 

Trip blushed and smiled awkwardly, "How could I forget?" He chuckled nervously and reached for Hoshi's hand, remembering the aggressive propositions from Phlox's wife. 

Hoshi smiled, "I'm looking forward to seeing her again." 

Later that evening after a sumptuous dinner, the two couples were relaxing enjoying some potent Denobulan wine. Trip was feeling a little light-headed and felt he should, but couldn't quite, protest when Feezal joined him and Hoshi on the sofa. Phlox's wife sat on the other side of Trip, curled against his side, with a lustful gleam in her eyes. She reached across Trip to touch his cheek. 

"It's very nice to see you again, Commander." 

Trip turned his face to hers and smiled, "Thank you...Mrs. Phlox." 

"Please," she traced a finger along his jaw line, "Call me Feezal." 

Hoshi squinted and reached across Trip to turn his face back towards her, not liking the way that woman was looking at him. Hoshi stroked Trip's cheek and said his name then kissed him passionately, reminding him who he belonged to. 

Phlox sat back in his armchair and watched, amused. 

Feezal smiled at Hoshi's attempt to monopolize Commander Tucker's attentions. She cast a glance at Phlox and turned back to Trip with a predatory smile. She ran her hand along Trip's chest, caressing the muscles underneath his shirt, scratching his nipple with her long nail through the fabric. Trip groaned and closed his eyes. 

"Hey!" protested Hoshi but Feezal stopped her with a gesture. 

"Don't worry, my pet..." she ran her eyes along Hoshi's neck and shoulders, following the plunging neckline of the young woman's top. "I don't want to keep him...I'd just like you to share him for a little while." She took Hoshi's chin in her hand and looked in her eyes, her thumb caressing the ensign's lower lip. 

Hoshi's eyes darted to Trip who was watching Feezal's thumb on Hoshi's lip intently. In an instant she'd made up her mind and ran her tongue over the other woman's thumb before sucking it into her mouth. 

Feezal smiled and took her hand back. She took the glasses of wine from Trip and Hoshi and set them aside. Feezal looked at Hoshi, searching her eyes. She leaned forward in front of Trip as Hoshi did the same. Meeting in the middle, they gently kissed. Hoshi was shy and hesitant at first. Feezal broke the kiss and inched closer. Running her fingers through Hoshi's hair, she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Hoshi's mouth. 

Trip watched in fascination, his arousal deepening as the two women kissed in front of him. His cock was fully hard and straining against his pants. 

Feezal pulled away again and sat on her knees, better able to reach across Trip. Hoshi did the same, and Feezal put her hands on each of Hoshi's shoulders, resuming the kiss. Feezal's hand slid down Hoshi's arm, and she reached for the other woman's breast. She squeezed Hoshi's breast through her shirt then slid her hands underneath the fabric, trailing her thumbs along the sides of Hoshi's breasts before pulling the shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. 

Feezal pulled back and removed her own shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra and Trip's eyes were drawn to her full breasts. Feezal smiled at Hoshi as Hoshi looked over the older woman. Both women turned to look at Trip and leaned forward to kiss his cheeks. Feezal reached over and undid the top button of his shirt. Hoshi took the second and the girls alternated until the shirt was completely unbuttoned. Trip leaned forward and the women removed his top before he leant back against the sofa. 

Phlox massaged the growing bulge in his pants as he watched Hoshi undo Trip's zipper, the engineer's cock springing free. Phlox undid his own zipper as the girls stood and removed their skirts and panties before kneeling on the floor and pulling the commander's pants and boxers off. 

Hoshi smiled shyly at Feezal as the older woman leant over and kissed her, her tongue invading Hoshi's mouth and her hand instantly going to Hoshi's breast. As she kissed Hoshi, Feezal squeezed and fondled Hoshi's breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples. She broke the kiss and pushed back on Hoshi's shoulders, getting her to lay back. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it under Hoshi's head. 

Kissing Hoshi's neck, she moved on to nibble her ear, and then ran her tongue down Hoshi's throat before blowing cool air over the wet skin, giving Hoshi goose bumps. She squeezed Hoshi's right breast before flicking her tongue over the erect nipple and then devouring it, licking and sucking, while her hand played with Hoshi's left breast. 

Hoshi writhed in pleasure, and when Feezal's hand snaked down her stomach and over her bare sex, she could play passive no more. She pushed Feezal off and rolled her over, then straddled Feezal's shoulders, facing towards the other woman's legs. Hoshi ran her hands down Feezal's body, teasing breasts, caressing stomach and thighs. 

Feezal ran her hands over Hoshi's thighs and hips, and Hoshi jumped in surprise when she felt Feezal's tongue on her sex. 

Hoshi moaned as Feezal's tongue explored her clit and labia, gasping when she felt it probe her opening, thrusting its way inside. She leant forward and, wrapping her arms around Feezal's thighs began her own oral assault. 

Trip watched mesmerized as the girls explored each other. He began slowly stroking his cock. Phlox was also enjoying the show the girls were putting on. He had his cock in hand, masturbating furiously as his wife's Denobulan tongue brought Hoshi pleasure. Trip momentarily wondered if he'd ever be able to please Hoshi orally again...

Hoshi sat up as her orgasm neared, grinding her pelvis against Feezal's face. When Feezal eased two fingers into Hoshi, and began stroking her, Hoshi's body tensed as an orgasm shot through her. She moaned and pulled at her breasts, her body shuddering. As the last tremors subsided, she moved and lay next to Feezal, kissing her passionately. 

Hoshi's hand slipped between Feezal's legs and began massaging her clit, working at a feverish pace until Feezal arched off the floor, lost in her own orgasm. The two women kissed and caressed as their bodies cooled. 

Feezal kissed Hoshi gently and the two women moved towards Trip, running their hands up his legs, caressing his calves, his thighs, carefully avoiding his cock. Trip groaned with need. 

Hoshi leaned forward and licked the tip of Trip's cock, then ran her tongue along the length before sucking him into her mouth. He groaned loudly and buried his fingers in her hair. Meanwhile, Feezal sucked one of his testicles into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, her breasts pressed against his thigh. He threaded his other hand through her hair and nearly melted at the feel of two warm, willing mouths on his body. 

It wasn't long before Feezal and Hoshi were sharing Trip's cock, licking and sucking and taking turns pleasuring him. He could stand it no more and pulled Hoshi to him, kissing her deeply, running his hands over her body. He laid her back on the sofa and stroked his hands along her thighs, hips, and sides. He kissed her neck, tracing patterns with his tongue, and made his way down her body to take her in his mouth. 

Feezal, for her part, was staying behind Trip, caressing his chest and stomach, trailing her breasts down his back, rubbing her body against his. He was surrounded by soft female flesh and it was driving him wild. He inserted three fingers into Hoshi and worked them in and out, driving her equally wild. 

He didn't notice Feezal's absence until she was next to him, her tongue, with his, teasing Hoshi's clit, her lips nipping at her thighs. Trip continued to slide his fingers in and out while Feezal's mouth caressed her, and he moved up Hoshi's body to kiss her. Trip kissed her as Hoshi's muscles contracted around him and she gripped his shoulders as she was overtaken with pleasure. 

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slipping inside. He gave her a moment to adjust before setting a fairly quick pace. Feezal trailed her hands up and down both their bodies, and spent a fair amount of time kissing Hoshi, and sucking on her nipples while Trip's pace quickened, his arousal too great, his control too far gone, and when Hoshi's muscles clamped around him in another powerful orgasm, he lost it, spilling his seed inside her. Trip lay spent on Hoshi, kissing her softly, stroking her hair. 

Feezal stood and left the couple, smiling at Phlox. She knelt in front of his chair and sucked him into her mouth. It wasn't long before he came with a grunt, and as she swallowed the last of his seed, he bent forward and kissed her in the Denobulan way. 

The Phloxs looked at the human couple, both of which had fallen asleep on the sofa. Feezal covered them with a blanket as Phlox put his arm around her shoulders. "I told you patience would pay off, dear." Feezal smiled. "Was he everything you'd imagined?" 

"Oh, yes." Feezal looked warmly at Hoshi and turned with her husband to head to bed. "And she was even more."


End file.
